On The Wrong Side
by Ancient85
Summary: Walking away from death is a hard thing to do. Not for Renee, better known to the world as Crimson. A swirl of mysteries and horror surround her from her tortuous psuedo-death to her revival. Who is she after and what motivates the horror she causes?
1. Chapter 1

On The Wrong Side

The sun was barely visible over the tall pine trees. The kinds of creatures that would soon appear once the sun retired for the night did not trouble the young woman standing at the edge of the beautiful cliff. She had other more important things on her mind then to worry about such things.

It would get colder in a few minutes and she didn't care. She should since she was clad in only a t-shirt and a ripped pair of jeans. A beautiful band adorned her left arm and was a constant remainder of the pact she and her friends made long ago to someone that promised them what they had longed for…hope.

"Stupidest move I ever made." She says out loud.

He was only after her friends' powers. By the time they found out his true intentions, it was too late. Her friends became casualties of the man's power driven appetite.

She was the sole survivor. The lone wolf.

She was too entranced with her thoughts to notice a figure coming towards her.

"You ain't gonna jump, are you?" The figure says startling her. "How deep do ya suppose it is?"

"Why don't I throw you down and you can find out?" With out further warning she heaves him over the cliff with a single tug of his arm.

"Aaaahhh"

She peers over the cliff to see the young teen clinging to a branch on the side of the cliff.

"So how deep is it?"

The only response to her question are a few choice curse words. She kneels down at the cliff's edge.

"I could leave you there, you know. Nobody out here for miles…well that is until the wolves come. They might think a kid like you would make a perfect after dinner snack."

The teen struggles to pull himself up.

"Please help me!" The teen pleads.

"I'm not moved enough to help you, Trevor."

"Whatever I did I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry for 'whatever you did'? Come now that really isn't specific, is it?"

"Please! Please!" he cries.

"Here we go with the waterworks. Didn't that father of yours teach you anything about bravery in the face of death. I really don't know why I keep you around. But alas I do."

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Miss Renee. I won't do it again." Beads of sweat mixed with tears trickle down Trevor's face.

"Who told you my real name?"

"I…I..heard back at camp. Please help me."

"I'm growing tired of your snooping, Trevor."

"I won't do it again I promise."

Renee rolls her eyes before getting back to her feet.

"Help me my hands are slipping."

"Stop whining I'll help you." Renee's eyes glisten for a brief moment.

An enormous bird appears seemingly out of nowhere to scoop Trevor up and drop him down safely at Renee's feet. The beautiful bird flies off into the trees.

"You're lucky Tara wasn't hungry. She would have taken you back to her nest and had you for supper." Renee says as Trevor dusts himself off.

"Thank you."

"Aw how cute. You almost sound sincere." Renee grabs him by the collar. "Tell anyone my real name and I won't hesitant to let Tara rip you to shreds. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Renee lets him go. Trevor takes the opportunity to make his exit.

"Oh and one more thing, Trevor dear." Trevor turns around. "Stop pretending you have a southern accent it isn't becoming coming out of a Yankee boy from the city."

Trevor trudges back to camp.

The bird returns with a torn piece of paper in its mouth.

"What do you got, Tara?"

The enormous bird wobbles towards her and drops the paper in her hands.

"Thank you, Tara." Renee strokes the bird's head before turning to the paper in her hand.

The bird suddenly shrinks to the size of a hawk to sit on Renee's shoulder.

"It's a receipt. Where did you find this? There isn't a town for miles."

The bird squawks in response.

"An abandoned building, huh?" Renee continues to read the receipt.

"From what I can read, a lot of money was donated to someone…" Renee flips the paper over. "Courtesy of …..Project Oni Enterprises."

Renee crumbles the paper in her hands.

"Show me where the building was."

Tara grows to her previous enormous size and flies off in the direction of the abandon building with Renee in hot pursuit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renee arrives at the abandoned building a few minutes later.

"What is this place?"

As Renee looks around several memory flashes hit her.

_I'm sorry, Renee. This is the way it was meant to be._

A metal slab near some beakers filled with unknown liquid.

_What have you done to me_

Two hands in a friendly embrace

_I can help you. Come to my school. I can help you._

Renee shakes off the memories. Tara swoops in with a name plate in her beak.

"Just as I thought…Project Oni Enterprises." Renee says taking the name plate in her hands.

_I'm sorry, Renee. This is the way it was meant to be._

"Come, Tara. Lets get back to camp. We will plan our next move in the morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Professor Charles Xavier sat at his wooden desk with a stack of papers in front of him to sort through.

A rush of angry thoughts assault his mind. He can't help but clutch his head in response.

Jean Grey burst into the room with a glass of water and some medicine.

"Sorry for not knocking but…"

"Its quite alright."

Jean moves forward handing him the glass of water and the medicine.

"Seems as though our favorite southerners are at it again." Xavier says through a strained smile.

"Everyone is steering clear of the Rec. Room. Even Logan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rec. Room -

"Sorry, chere. Remy couldn' help it." Remy barely ducks when a seat cushion come hurdling at his head.

"Ya couldn't help it? Ah should wring ya neck for that, swamp rat!"

"Remy would mind having his chere's hands all over this Cajun. Oh and by the way, his chere is getting better with her aim. Dat pillow almost hit Remy."

Rogue was fuming with angry. Her emerald eyes glistened when she got angry. Remy knew she was even more dangerous when she was angry but that didn't stop him from goading her even more. _This Cajun can't help it if she looks even more belle when she's angry. Remy thought._

"Thanks. Ah've had a lot of practice with no good Cajun swamp rats."

"You wound this poor Cajun. You've been practicin' with other Cajuns?"

Rogue lets out a frustrated scream before hurdling another piece of furniture. This time it connected with Remy's head. He falls to the ground with the strength of the blow.

"Remy!" Rogue rushes to the fallen Cajun. "Are ya alright?"

Remy doesn't respond.

"Swamp Rat, say something! Please Remy. Ah'm not mad anymore. Just open your eyes for me."

Still no response.

"You can look through mah drawers anytime ya want to." Rogue says gently caressing his face.

"Dat mean Remy is not in trouble for looking at his chere's underwear drawer?" Remy says with a smirk plastered across his face. "Dats Remy's favorite drawer."

"Ya dang swamp rat. You played meh!" Rogue says pushing his head off her lap.

"Remy is touched at how much his chere cares for him."

"Ah'll show you how much ah care." Rogue leaps at him. She lands on his chest. Remy's hands snake around her waist preventing her from leaving his grasp. Truth be told with Rogue's super-strength she could easily escape his grasp, but she wasn't trying to. Her efforts were at trying to pound the slimy Cajun into the floor.

"As much as Remy likes this position. He be thinkin' dis is better continued elsewhere, non?"

Rogue pushes away from his after a few lingering minutes.

"Keep ya slimy Cajun hands out of mah drawers."

"But Chere. Dats Remy's favorite drawer. Plus he already pick some belle pink ones for his chere to wear." Remy says holding the piece of clothing for Rogue to see.

Rogue snatches the underwear out of his hands.

"Ah should turn Logan on ya for this." She stuffs the underwear in her pocket.

"His chere wouldn' do dat. Admit it, you love dis Cajun." Remy says with a confident smile.

"Come on, swamp rat. Dinner's ready and if ya are a good boy ah might let ya take a peek in mah drawer." Her gloved takes his bare hand and leads him out of the room.

Remy's red on black eyes perk up in anticipation.

"Remy be a good Cajun." He promises as his hands slip into one of Rogue's pocket to take out the underwear.

They walk a couple feet before Rogue realizes the underwear is gone. Remy takes the opportunity to make tracks.

"Get back here ya dirty Cajun!"

Rogue takes off after him.

Students rush to get out of the way.

"Here we go again." Kitty says with a shake of her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That's it for the first chapter. More to come soon. Please be patient. Leave a review. I would like to know what you think of my newest story so far.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

Its just before noon when they arrive at the nearest town.

"The mark is somewhere in this dingy little town."

Trevor trudges to Renee's side dragging a heavy brown sack.

Renee looks at Trevor.

"This isn't playtime leave your toys at home."

"My father let me use his guns." He pulls out a handgun from the brown sack.

"You'll probably end up shooting yourself and costing me the mark."

"I'm a great shot." Trevor says aiming in Tara's direction.

"And I'll be bringing you back to your father's camp in a body bag." She snatches the gun out of his hands "If you ever point this thing at my bird again I will pull your insides out and feed them to her. Now stay here."

"But my dad said…"

"Stay here."

Renee pulls her brown hair into a loose bun and heads into town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you mind helping a lady out?" Renee says to a group of men gathered around a small picnic table.

"Sure, honey. What do ya need?"

"Um well can …I was hoping you'd show me to the nearest gas station. My son and I ran out of gas down the road."

The men look at each other before one of them speaks.

"The gas station is over there by the woods. We'll take you there in our truck.

"Thank you so much."

Everyone piles into the small truck and head for the 'gas station'.

It isn't long before stop at an old deserted gas station on the other side of town.

"I don't think anyone is here." Renee says, stating the obvious.

"Exactly." One of the men grab her from behind.

"Let go!" Renee yells struggling with the guy. She kicks the other men as they move towards her.

"You're too sweet to let go."

Renee's eyes transform from their original brown color to a dark crimson color. The other men back away at once. The sky darkens as if responding to the current mood in the air.

"Hey! What's your problem guys?" says the guy still holding Renee.

Her crimson eyes glisten calling Tara from her slumber amongst the trees.

Tara grabs one of the men before they can escape in her claws and throws him hard against the tree, cracking his skull.

Blood pools around his body when he drops to the floor. Renee breaks away from the man holding her.

"That bird killed Tom!" One of the men says drawing his gun from the back of his pants.

Renee glances at the lifeless body and smiles. Tom's hand starts to move, but goes unnoticed by the two men.

He loads his gun to shoot at the enormous creature when he is taken aback by his dead friend, Tom wobbling towards him.

"Tom? Ya alright, buddy. Thought that crazy bird killed you."

Tom grabs the other man's neck, constricting additional air supply.

"What are ya doing, man?" the man barely gets out.

His grip only tightens. It is long until a snap is heard and the man falls in a heap.

After seeing this, the third man decides to make tracks.

Not wanting him to escape, Renee jumps into the trees after him. She makes a soft landing right in front of him.

"Did you think I'd let you get away?" Renee says with a smirk.

"Please! Show me some mercy!" The man pleads.

"Like you and your friends showed me back there." Renee walks towards him as he inches back. "I'm just giving you what you deserve."

Renee left arm transforms into some kind of monstrous claw.

"Don't worry it won't hurt…well it won't hurt me."

She thrust her arm into the man's stomach and pulls out leaving a big gaping hole in the man. Blood spills out his mouth before collapsing to the floor. Renee walks away from the bloodied mess in search of her bird friend.

"Now the real fun can begin." Renee says setting her sights on the small town before her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Suit up, Stripes. We got a mission."

Rogue looks up from her novel to glance at the Canadian before her.

"Can't it wait ah just got to the good part."

"No sorry. It can't."

Rogue turn to nudged the Cajun napping in the lawn chair next to hers.

"Swamp rat, wake up."

"Five more minutes. Remy's just getting to the good part." Rogue's eyes widen.

"Wake up, ya dirty Cajun. Logan's here."

Remy jolts awake.

"Move it, Gumbo. Or I'll slice and dice you and serve ya for dinner."

"What's the hurry, mon ami? Remy don't smell a fire."

Rogue grabs Remy's hand and pulls him in the direction of the mansion before Logan can make good on his earlier threat.

"Ya never quit do ya, Cajun?

"Remy doesn't even know the meaning of the words, Chere."

Rogue throws her hands up.

"Why do I even bother?"

"Cuz you love Remy?" Remy questions.

"If ya say so, Rems."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's Office - Minutes Later

"I'm glad you are all here." The professors says to the group.

Ororo stood at his side clad in her X-men uniform while Logan took post by the door. He wanted to get this over with so he can slice and dice whatever enemy it was this time. Mutant or Human - he'd like to get his hands on them.

"Remy don' want to interrupt de big speech but his uniform be riding up on him." Remy starts toward the door, but changes his mind once he sees Logan blocking the only exit.

"I won't take too long, Remy, I assure you." The professor says. "It seems Cerebro has located another mutant."

Rogue glares at Remy before turning her attention to the professor.

"And ya want us to pick them up?"

"Its more complicated than that, Logan. I've only seen that particular power signature once, almost twenty years ago, and if it is whom I believe it to be then I must warn you all." The professor looks down at his hands.

"Something you ain't telling us, Chuck?"

"All we can tell you now is to be on your guard. No heroics. You are just going in to assess the situation." Storm says. "We must leave now."

With that said they file into the blackbird and take off to their destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a waste of time…the mark wasn't even here." Renee says from her vintage point on one of the buildings sit left standing.

Bodies and blood littered the floor. Nothing moved, nothing breathed. The soft crackling of small fires could still be heard.

"Did you have to kill them all?" came a shaky voice from behind.

"Better them than me, Trevor."

The sound of crying children and whimpering teens reaches Trevor's ears.

"They're still alive?" Trevor asks in shock.

"Can you refrain from asking stupid questions and see to it that they are taking back to camp?"

"Yes ma'am."

Trevor remains in the same place.

"Go NOW!"

Trevor speeds off in the direction of the cries.

Renee slides down the side of the building as the Blackbird jet comes into view. She takes cover behind the building, wondering who could lie within that beautiful jet.

Her questions are soon answered when a group of people wearing matching leather uniforms stroll out of the jet. She can faintly see the X emblem on their uniforms.

Memories of that same symbol flood her mind.

The X imprinted on the letter handed to her by a woman with snowy white hair.

Please re-consider coming with us. Professor Xavier can help you and your friends

Renee surrounded by some of her best friends taking about controlling their 'gifts'.

Maybe that's the hope we've been waiting for, Renee. We can't pass it up.

"Professor Charles Xavier. Some help he was." Renee scoffs.

Renee hears the familiar squawk of her bird friend as it passes overhead.

"Tara, don't." She silently protests. _Too Late_. Tara flies closer to inspect the newcomers.

"Wow! What a, like, beautiful bird!" Kitty says pointing at the bird flying overhead. Tara flies back to land a few feet in front of Kitty

"Kitty, step back slowly." Jean advices

"Oui, petite. Dat bird don' look friendly." Remy adds.

Tara waddles toward Kitty, looking at her curiously.

"Its just a bird." Tara lifts her claw as if to strike Kitty when a red laser beam knocks her back. Scott keeps a hand to his visor incase the low beam he shot wasn't enough to keep the bird away.

"No!!!" Renee cries out running out in the open towards Tara.

The X-men look at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"Tara you nosey idiot. Look where its gotten you now." Renee says inspecting the damage.

Jean walks forward.

"I..I…We're sorry we didn't know."

"Wake up!" Renee says ignoring Jean and the others completely.

I never needed anyone. I was fine alone until I met a friend in you.

"Jeannie, I wouldn' do that if I were you." Logan says, claws unsheathed.

Renee feels a hand on her shoulder. Her instincts take over and she reacts suddenly taking Jean in a chokehold.

"Bad idea, Jeannie." Renee says throwing her into her on-coming teammates.

Logan barrels toward her. She sidesteps his advances. Renee's crimson eyes return with a darker glint in them then before.

Logan slashes at her and she tries to fight him off.

"Where'd ya get those things anyway?" She asks. "They're pretty."

"Want a up close look?"

She kicks away his hand and they continue to fight as the others watch on.

"Seems to me like your pals over are looking a little bored. I know something that can take care of that."

Renee does a back flip to put more space between her and Logan. She raises her arms and concentrates. Logan raises an inquisitive brow. He doesn't get to ponder Renee's actions for very long.

A horde of undead creatures wobble in their direction, effectively surrounding them on all sides.

"Met my friends."

Logan manages to stab Renee in the stomach before hearing the shouts for his help and taking off in their direction.

Renee crawls to her fallen friend.

She places her hands over Tara in an effort to revive her.

Tara responds with a loud squawk that everyone in the vicinity hears. Logan barrels through the last of the undead. The X-men turn in amazement at the bird they all believed was dead.

"I hope we learned our lesson." Renee directs her attention to the X-men. "We will meet again, X-men. Tell Professor Xavier he can count on that."

Tara grows to an enormous sizes and carries an injured Renee away.

* * *

That's all for now. Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Please review.

Until Next Time,

Ancient 85


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

All was silent. The mood in the room was thick a simple butter knife couldn't slice through. All eyes where on the man behind the desk waiting for him to speak.

"Come on, Chuck. Who is she?" Logan asks with his arms crossed in front of him. "She recognized the uniform and named you personally."

Storm places a hand on the professor's shoulder in quiet comfort.

Professor Xavier lets out a sigh.

"Her name is Renee Kingston. I was introduced to her by a mutual friend almost twenty years ago."

"Twenty years ago? She barely looks twenty-five." Jean comments.

"It's a byproduct of her mutation. She can't age."

"Things go sour between the two of you?" Logan asks.

"She and her friends along with Storm were part of my original team of X-men. Though Storm was barely a teenager at the time. I sent them on their first mission to an island used by a corporation known as Project Oni Enterprises. I sent them to stop the corporation from experimenting with the Oni gene."

"The Oni gene?"

"A demon gene a scientist stumbled upon in his genetic research. Project Oni wanted to inject high-powered mutants with the gene and develop an unstoppable army. The only problem was that it killed these mutants hours after they were injected…"

"Get to the point, Chuck." Logan says getting impatient.

"Renee led the team into the building while Storm kept look out outside. They were able to destroy some of the vials and bring evidence of the corporation's legal actions. They were barely out of the building when it exploded."

The professor takes a moment before continuing.

"I tried my best to treat their wounds, but it was no use. I had to make a decision between staying with them or getting an injured Storm to safety. They were going to die with or without my help."

"It ain't your fault." Logan says.

"Renee blames me for letting her friends die. I thought she was dead too, but I learned later through an associate of mine that she was indeed still alive and well working for the same corporation that killed her friends."

No one said anything allowing the professor to continue.

"She came to me a few days after she arrived. She discussed in length about her past including the numerous experiments that were forced upon her."

"What kinds of experiments?" Scott asks, speaking for the first time since they entered the professor's office.

"Experiments with the demonic gene." The professor did not want to divulge anymore personal information about her even if she was now considered a very dangerous enemy. He, however, decided to inform his X-men about the powers she held.

He did not want to divulge the one thing he promised to kept secret.

"She has the ability to control the dead."

"That explains the walking corpses. What's the deal with the big bird?" Bobby chimes in.

"The demon gene had…side effects. Her bird friend being one of them. It was said that once a successful collaboration of mutant and demonic genes was achieved the subject would be able to call forth demonic creatures from other realms. It is quite unnerving to say that Renee is able to do just that."

"Is there anymore good news?" Rogue asks sarcastically.

"The next few days will tell us. Please notify me if Renee finds her way here. No one is allowed to approach her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just do it already!" Renee says through baited breath.

Trevor stands over Renee with a gun in his hands.

"I never killed anyone before or shot a gun for that matter." He says nervously.

"Be a man and shoot me. I'm not waiting till I bleed to death. I would have shot myself already, but it doesn't work that way."

"I…I…I can't do it!"

"You will do it. If not, I will have one of the guards shoot me so I can come back and kill you, father or no father."

"But Father will kick you out if you hurt me."

"Like I haven't been on my own before."

Trevor closes his eyes and pulls the trigger.

"Open your eyes and maybe you can hit me. I don't think the bird you shot appreciates it."

A small bird lays beside Renee unmoving. Renee waves her hand over the fallen animal. It flies away.

"Now shoot at me will ya."

Trevor opens his eyes and fires. The bullet hits Renee in the forehead.

She lays there motionless. Blood begins to pool around her. Trevor waits for something to happen. He's never witnessed all the times Renee came back to life so he wasn't sure what to expect.

"It didn't work. Father is going to be…" He stops in mid sentence when he sees Renee move.

Renee gets to her feet and walks by Trevor.

"Now clean it up." Renee says referring to the blood pool and blood stained towels.

The guards push Trevor towards the bloodied mess. He lands face first in the blood causing the men to laugh.

"Grow up and maybe they'll stop picking on you. I have some business to attend to." Renee turns to the guards "and try to take it easy on the boss' son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere…

The figure walks into the room with an air of confidence that only Mystique is known for. The room is entirely made of metal, complete with metal furnishings.

"Why are you so happy?" Mystique says stopping in front of Magneto's desk.

"Because for once, Charles has his hands full with an enemy he created."

"What are you talking about?" She says crossing her arms. Mystique hated to be kept out of the loop.

"A former student of his has waged war on him."

"And you know this …how?"

"My dear Raven. I thought you knew me well enough not to reveal such information."

Mystique scoffs at his statement.

"Pietro."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days Later…

"What's wrong, Remy?" Rogue asks walking out to her balcony where the resident Cajun stood.

"Nothin' wrong. Remy be thinkin' is all."

"Ain't that dangerous" Rogue says with a smirk. Her smirk fades when she sees his serious face. "Remy? Ah was only kidding."

"Remy knows. He just other dings on his mind." Remy turns to Rogue "Wanna go for a ride wit dis Cajun, Chere?"

"Sure, as long as…" The rest of Rogue's reply is caught off by a loud bang outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Broken cement blocks littered the grounds. There were several patches of burnt grass as a result of the current battle taking place between the intruder and one of the mansion's residents.

"Eat this!"

Renee ducks a steady stream of fire.

"Not bad…for one of Xavier's students. Vanessa, isn't it?" Vanessa responds with a gush of water that knocks Renee into the brick wall.

"I'm a teacher here."

Renee stands up quickly dusting herself off.

"Well I guess Charles is getting senile in his old age to hire someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vanessa asks readying her hands to shoot.

"I mean someone that can so easily betray them. Its pathetic how gullible that old man can be with a pretty face and some crocodile tears."

Vanessa lunges at her at full force. Renee pushes her off.

"Hit a nerve, Nessie? Too bad." Renee kicks Vanessa in the stomach with enough force to send her several feet back.

Vanessa gets up clutching her stomach.

"Stay out of the big leagues, sweetheart, if you can't take a hit."

"Oh I can take a hit and dish it out as well." Vanessa says sending a fire ball in Renee's direction. It is a direct hit.

Renee falls to the ground. She is slow to get up after that hit. The other X-men arrive at the front of the mansion just in time to see Renee getting up from the ground a few yards away.

"I think that's our cue to leave." The X-men are clearly out of ear shot.

"I'm not leaving with you."

"Won't take no for an answer." Renee says, "Tara! Grab her!"

Tara appears from behind the mansion and flies towards Vanessa. Vanessa attempts to fend off the oncoming bird, but it is in vain. Tara dodges every fire ball and water gush to scoop Vanessa off the ground.

Vanessa struggles against Tara's incredible grip.

Renee watches Tara fly away with Vanessa. She turns to the X-men who are a few feet away.

"Have your precious Professor meet me at that abandoned town we met at just a few days ago…ALONE…or else he'll have one less teacher gracing the halls of his lovely mansion. Have a nice day!"

Renee leaves the way she got in - by sliding through a secret entrance in the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let me know what you think. Oh by the way Vanessa is one of my original characters from my fan fiction story called Fice. Check it out! Thanks go out to Alchemist of Genesis for is help in developing the character of Renee and for is continued help with this story. We have been working to develop a solid background story for Renee, which be given in greater detail in a companion piece I will post up soon. And as always please review!!!

Until Next Time,

Ancient 85


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

He slammed his fist on the wooden desk before him. One of the things Dr. Clive hated about his double life was all the chances that it could blow up in his face.

Dr. Clive was a hardworking doctor and generous citizen by day and the secret leader of an underground assassin clan known as the Inquisitions. He made it a point to keep those two worlds from colliding with each other…but his newest assassin was making it all too difficult.

Renee walks right into his office with a smirk on her face.

"Why so angr……"

One of the huge bodyguards grabs Renee from behind and places a sharpened dagger to her throat.

"What is this I hear about meeting up with the X-men again?" Dr. Clive asks.

Renee tries to break out of the guard's grasp.

"I have taken measures to secure this room. Your powers won't work here. Not even that demonic strength of yours."

Renee says nothing. The guard reaches into the pocket of Renee's black overcoat and pulls out carved silver dagger. He reaches into her other pocket. His slimy hands retrieve data cds clearly marked with the Inquisition's trademark seal. The guard hands the cds to Dr. Clive.

"You wouldn't be trying to betray me, my dear Renee? After all I've done for you."

Dr. Clive sets the cds on his desk before taking a seat in his leather chair.

"I've done no such thing, you…." Renee says.

The guard holds the dagger closer to her neck causing a trickle of blood to run down.

"That's not nice to say to the boss, missy." The guards says with a smirk.

"Let her go, Mickey." Mickey reluctantly lets go.

"Let this be a warning to you, my little turncoat. I won't take kindly to betrayal. Do it again and you will experience things far worse than death. Now go."

Renee glares at him before pushing past the guard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once outside, Renee lets out a frustrated cry scaring some of the children playing nearby.

The children stop what they're doing to stare at her. Renee composes herself before speaking in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"It's late. I will show you where you will sleep." Renee announces expecting the children to follow her.

The group walks in relative silence towards a small, well-kept building. Renee ushers them in.

Renee turns to see a small boy staring up at her through scared brown eyes.

"Where's my mommy?" the small boy asks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Its strange, Jean."

Jean looks away from the glow of the mansion's fireplace to face Scott Summers.

"What is?"

Scott crosses his arms in front of him.

"Why take Ms. Crux? This place is filled with children, why not take them if she was looking for leverage?"

"I don't know, Scott. I don't know."

Kitty and Kurt enter the room. Disappointment etched in their faces.

"Anything?" Scott asks already knowing the response by the look on his teammates' faces.

"Nothing. Logan is still out looking." Kitty says plopping down on the plush sofa. "Its like they disappeared."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renee waited until the children slept soundly before exiting the makeshift boarding house and heading towards a small clearing.

She needed time to think.

She often went out of her way to avoid moments like these because it forced her to ponder the mistakes she made and the regrets she had.

Renee was a woman of many regrets. She regretted killing all those people and leaving those children without parents. The cold, cruel façade she wore in front of others was just that…a façade.

She wanted nothing more than to live a normal life, but that was far from possible. Renee was at the mercy of the demonic forces residing within her. The same forces that she knew will one day overcome her completely. She felt it …with every murderous rampage she went on.

Her thoughts came back to the 'conversation' with Dr. Clive.

The anger swelled within her.

Someone needed to pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When you're done in here get started on that fire, boy."

Trevor looks up at the man giving the orders and nods. He continues mopping the floor.

"Don't you be telling the boss I made you do this or you'll really get a beating." The man warns.

"I won't."

"I won't what?" the man ask shoving Trevor.

"I won't say anything, sir."

The man smirks.

"Good. Now hurry before…" He doesn't get to finish because he is unceremoniously thrown across the room with great force.

Renee walks into the room.

"You've been running your mouth, Ron."

Ron slowly gets to his feet to face Renee.

"What are you talking about?"

Renee uses her strength to place the man in a tight chokehold.

"I'm talking about your little chat with the boss. Ring any bells?"

Ron coughs with the added pressure to his throat.

"I…I had to…You were..."

"Here's something else I have to do." Renee says tightening her grip on his neck causing his neck to crack under the pressure.

Ron falls lifelessly to the floor.

Renee glances in Trevor's direction. She rolls her eyes before speaking.

"Drop that broom, you idiot, and come with me. We have a prisoner to visit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This ain't smart, Chuck." Logan says blocking the entrance to the mansion's underground hanger.

"I must. I will not have another death on my conscious."

"She's a killer. Just look at that town. Bodies everywhere."

"I will try to reason with her nonetheless. Step aside, Logan."

Logan reluctantly moves to let the Professor pass.

The professor enters the jet. It takes off shortly after leaving Logan standing alone in the huge hanger.

"Sorry, Chuck. I ain't letting ya get yourself killed." Logan says heading towards the garage and his prized motorcycle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renee struts into the room with Trevor trailing behind her.

Chains attached to the cold stone wall adorn Vanessa's hands and feet. The chains are long enough for her to move around, but not long enough for Vanessa to exact her revenge on the low life guards.

"How's the prison…er." Renee stops in mid sentence to see Vanessa covered in scrapes and bruises.

The chains around her hands and feet could not mask the horrible wounds.

Renee grabs the nearest guard and pins him to the wall.

"What happened to her?"

"She was getting…difficult. We took care of it." Renee slams him against the wall.

"All I asked was that you watch her…not beat her." Her hands still clutching the collar of his shirt.

"Lay a hand on her like that again and Trevor here will be cleaning up what's left of you. Understand?"

"Understood."

Renee throws him to the ground.

"Now get out of here!" The guard scrambles to his feet and quickly leaves the room.

"You sure know how to clear a room," Vanessa says lifting her head and spitting out the blood in her mouth. "Must be that horrible smell you give off. You know, that smell that reeks of sewer water."

Renee lets out a hearty laughter.

"Gotta give you credit, Vanessa. Takes a lot of guts to say that. Especially when I've killed people for less."

"Got to give **you** credit on your capacity to make a guest feel welcomed," Vanessa says lifting her chains "I can barely feel these chains."

Trevor re-enters the room with a box of first aid supplies. His absence went completely unnoticed by the two women.

"I…I brought this. Can I?" Trevor asks looking at Renee, then at Vanessa.

"Go ahead. She won't hurt you."

"So you're not above using kids to do your dirty work."

Renee walks closer to stand in front of Vanessa.

"And you're not above using Charles if it means getting away from mommy."

Vanessa lunges at Renee, but is held back by the chains.

"My, my. Hostile are we?"

"She's not my mother!"

"Yes that's right. Vanessa Crux adopted daughter of Robert and Ofelia Crux. Four sisters and three brothers. A regular 'Brady Bunch'. Must be heavy on the wallet during holidays. You were kidnapped from a genetic testing program when you six and been in the care of the ever-popular, Mystique right up until you left to join the X-men."

"How would you know something like that?"

"Its amazing what you can get out of a guy on the verge of death. It just took a friendly nudge on my part and …your files…well they became mine. Oh by the way….ouch. Don't know how someone so young could stand so much poking and prodding." Renee says sarcastically.

The chains start to glow with heat.

"Someone has a temper." Renee says with a smirk. "If you can't take it I suggest you close that mouth of yours."

"How 'bout I close your mouth…permanently." Vanessa says through clenched teeth.

"I'd advise against that. This room doesn't react too friendly to mutant powers. Demonic powers on the other hand…off its radar. Lucky me right?"

"Did you kidnap him, too?" Vanessa asks.

"Trevor? No he's here because he wants to be. Right, Trevor?"

"Right!"

"You have him well-trained."

Trevor steps forward "Hey!"

"Calm down, Trevor, and show the dungeon princess here what you can do."

Trevor rubs his hands together. A fireball appears in his hands when he pulls them apart.

"I thought you said this room doesn't tolerate mutant powers."

"Unless you are wearing this." Renee says picking up the sleeve of Trevor's blue t-shirt showing a circular swirl pattern etched into the teen's skin. The swirl pattern ends in the groups insignia.

The fireball in Trevor's hands transforms to a ball of manipulated water.

"He controls water, too?"

A grin appears on Renee's smug face.

"He's a mimic. He can do whatever those around him can do. Much like someone you seem to protect at all costs."

Renee sees the look on Vanessa's face and smiles.

"Rogue's file did make for some good light reading."

Trevor closes on of his hands on the water ball, while the other arm transforms into a demonic claw. He stares at it in wonder.

"That's enough showing off. You can go now." Trevor does as he is told and leaves the room.

"He'd make a good assassin if he could get over the guilt of killing." Renee says as soon as Trevor leaves.

"Which clearly doesn't bother you."

"I'm an assassin."

"Ain't that obvious."

"I'm growing weary of this conversation. That and I'm due for a meeting with your precious Professor Xavier. I'll tell him you send your best regards."

Renee walks out of the room.

* * *

Thats all for now. Please Review. If you have any questions or comments please tell me. I would also like to know if you have any suggestions to make this story better. I'm open to any new ideas.

Until Next Time

Ancient 85


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

The jet made a graceful landing in a small dirt clearing not too far from the abandoned town. Professor Xavier rolls down the metal ramp while mentally scanning the area for any sign of Vanessa or Renee.

"Do you really think I bring her here to this little meeting? Oh how little you know me."

Renee stands several feet away. A smirk on her face and a small black control device in her hand.

"What is it you want?"

Renee laughs. "So many things, professor. Starting with your head on a platter!"

"Let Ms. Crux go and I will do my best to rid you of …."

"Save the speech! I am not naïve enough to believe it anymore. I'm not even sure your metal clawed animal believes it! I said come ALONE!"

"Come with us Renee." Wolverine comes to stand beside Professor Xavier, claws unsheathed.

"I'll be delivering the lovely Ms. Crux piece by piece. All thanks to your little minion."

Wolverine growls and makes a move forward.

_Logan don't. _The professor says telepathically.

Renee smirks when Logan doesn't advance.

"He's got you well trained, huh." Renee turns to the professor. "Twenty years hasn't been kind to you."

"What is it you want, Renee? I did everything I could."

"Its not about you, Charles. Not everything is about the great telepath Charles Xavier."

Wolverine picks up on the boy's scent not long before the boy rushes at Renee with wooden plank in hand.

Renee grabs the kid by the neck before he has a chance to swing.

Wolverine is knocked to the ground by a swooping Tara as he rushes to the boy's aide. Tara continues to poke and claw at Wolverine keeping him from attacking Renee.

"Nice try." Renee says glancing at a preoccupied Wolverine.

"Put him down."

Renee laughs. "Everyone has to learn from their mistakes, professor. You taught me that."

"I didn't teach murder."

The boy kicks wildly to get free from her intense grip.

"This is a lesson that won't have to be taught again." Renee says gripping tighter to the boy's neck. The boy grabs the hand around his throat as a result.

Flames erupt from his hands causing Renee to release her hold on him.

Her glove and hand torched from the intense flame.

Tara swoops in and carries Renee off narrowly missing a fierce swipe of Wolverine's adamantium claw.

* * *

"Get up, kid. She's gone."

"W..What did I do?" The boy asks shakily. He stares at his hands in a mixture of shock and horror.

"We can help you."

He looks to the professor then to Wolverine.

"H..How?"

"Come with us."

The boy hesitates to respond still fearing for his life. Wolverine's unsheathed claws the source of the boy's hesitance. Wolverine retracts his claws.

"Come on kid. I won't bite."

* * *

Renee watches from behind binoculars and smiles. _That went better than expected._

"The boss wants to see you."

"Well I don't want to see him." She says turning to face a fellow assassin. His long black duster swaying in the wind.

"I insist that you do. The guy wants to know where his kid is at."

"Well, John. Tell him the kid joined the circus. I don't care. I ain't the kid's babysitter. Don't need to answer for his whereabouts."

A smirk appears on John's face.

"He's going to kill you, _again_. Always finds a way of making the dieing part hurt worse than the one before."

Renee jumps off the short cliff she was standing on. She makes quick work of the vines and vegetation attached to the side of the cliff. Vanessa comes stumbling out in chains.

"Thanks for the help, Nessie."

"Don't tell me you did what I think you did." John says jumping down. Renee turns to him.

"And I didn't need to use this. " She tosses the black device behind her setting off a bomb several yards away where the Blackbird was. Subsequent yelp is heard. "Caught me a nosy assassin, though." John smirks.

"I'm going to get ready for your execution." He says walking away. "By the way, your prisoner's getting away."

Renee sends Vanessa skidding to the dirt with a forceful kick to the back thigh. Vanessa catches a mouthful of dirt as her head meets the ground.

"I treat you well and you try to escape. Not big on manners, huh?"

Vanessa slowly pulls herself off the ground.

"Never know when to stay down, ya washed out fire ball."

Renee kicks her to the ground again.

"What happened to that hospitality?" Vanessa says spitting out the dirt and blood from her mouth.

"You're lucky I don't kill you right now." Renee stares off in the distance.

Vanessa teeters to her feet.

"You keep saying that …yet I'm still here." Vanessa struggles with the shackles around her raw wrists. "I don't even think you can kill me. You NEED me so you can get your revenge on Xavier. Without me…."

Renee heaves Vanessa towards the side of the cliff knocking the wind out of her.

"Run that by me again."

"If your going to kill me than kill me."

Fresh bruises and deep cuts adorn her arms.

Renee stands over a fallen Vanessa, a smirk plastered on her face.

"There are far worse things I could do, my dear." Renee shakes her head from side to side. "Just ask Rogue in a few days…that is if she survives."

She drives a final kick into Vanessa's side.

"Clean up on aisle four!"

Renee grabs a camera from one of the hidden pockets in her coat.

"Say cheese, doll." She snaps a few pictures before putting it back in its place. "This is going to make a wonderful Christmas card for the X-geeks."

Renee turns back to find an empty space instead of a defeated Vanessa. She finds Vanessa not that far away.

"Always a runaway, huh?" Renee says grabbing Vanessa by her hair and yanking her back to the ground.

"Try to escape again and I will send Tara after Rogue and have you watch as she is torn apart piece by piece."

* * *

"Anything, Charles?" Logan asks as Professor Xavier wheels out of the dome shaped room that contained Cerebro.

"Her power signature is blocked. I cannot trace her from here."

"It's time you were straight with us Professor."

"I have told you all you need to know."

"You're hiding something, Chuck."

Professor Xavier remains silent.

"Your silence aint gonna help things not to mention Vanessa."

"It has nothing to do with the situation at hand. It has to do with what I failed to do years ago. It would have prevented all this had I intervened earlier."

"Ain't the time for the what ifs now. Gotta find a way to get Vanessa back."

"I do wonder why she chose to take Ms. Crux."

"Be sure to ask her as I tear her apart."

* * *

"Don't think this a good idea, Remy." Rogue says from the doorway of Vanessa's room.

The room is quite bare for someone that has being at the mansion for months. A small duffle bag sits by the desks. Ready to run when things go sour. Rogue understood the feeling. Always on guard, always one foot out the door. Always a runaway.

"You ain't curious what dat crazy femme wants with Vanessa."

"Ah don' think snoopin' through her stuff is gonna tell us."

Remy opens the drawers of the nightstand. Empty. He spots the small duffle bag.

"Dis femme's ready to run."

"That ain't none of ya business, Rems."

He proceeds to go through the contents of the duffle bag. Rogue now stands beside him. Arms crossed in front of her.

"Let's just go, Remy." Rogue says with a sigh.

Remy continues his search until he finds an intriguing article of clothing. A lacy undergarment.

"Didn't think da femme like things like dis." Rogue snatches it out of his hands.

"Ya dirty swamp rat."

"Remy just looking. No harm, hein?" He says with a smirk. He returns to the duffle bag after receiving a glare from Rogue.

His nimble fingers make contact with a tattered piece of paper. He pulls it out to reveal a worn photo with the word Mississippi scribble on the back with a date that was hardly legible.

Remy turned the photo to reveal a family of four in their Sunday best in front of modest backdrop.

"Look, Cherie. Must be her famille."

"She told me she was adopted when she was around 6 or 7. That must be them."

"Dey look like her real parents." Rogue grabs the photo.

The father in the photo proudly held a newborn wrapped in a pink blanket as his eldest daughter stood holding his wife's hand.

Remy continues to look through the bag and comes upon a small pink blanket to which he pulls out.

"Dis must be da blanket the bebe was in." His hands run through the soft fabric. He makes note of the lettering etched into the blanket.

"Anna, look at dis."

Rogue looks up from the photo startled at the use of her given name.

Etched into the soft pink blanket is the name 'Anna Marie'

* * *

**I'm back after so long...about two years. So much has happened. I was motivated enough to upload a new chapter hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I will try to update soon. I hope you guys haven't totally given up on this story. Please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Ancient85**


End file.
